1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sport shoes and more particularly to studs used for footwear of the type used for playing golf.
Typically, footwear used by golfers includes a plurality of threaded sockets embedded in the sole of the golfing shoe. Stud members having threaded shanks are threadably engaged in the sockets. A broad flange is adapted to generally surround each of the sockets and engages the sole of the shoe and a stud or spike extends outwardly from each of the flanges. In the event of wear, the stud and the associated flange and threaded shank can be removed from the shoe and a replacement can be threadably reinserted into the socket.
It has been found that the above described studs are deleterious to the golf courses and particularly the greens. In their regard it has been determined that golf shoes with the conventional metal spikes cause more turf damage under all conditions than any other shoes tested. It has further been found that the belief that the conventional spikes were beneficial in verifying the greens was incorrect. According to studies conducted by the United States Golf Association (USGA), the compaction of the soil is caused in large part by the weight--bearing shoulder or flange of the metal spike as well as the associated bearing surfaces. Spike marks are a serious problem in the maintenance of bent grass greens. While all shoes can spread disease and undesirable plants, spikes actually amplify the problems associated with Poa annua invasion by weakening the turf and thereby militating against the ability of the bent grasses, for example, to compete with undesirable foreign grasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In 1993 new types of studs were introduced as a viable alternative to the metal spikes. The new alternative spikes were non-penetrating urethane replacement studs having a circular plastic base with ridges fashioned in a fan-like design extending outwardly therefrom to provide traction.
The advantages of the non-penetrating studs include reduced damage to the turf, carpet, asphalt, and golf cars to name a few. It also has been found that these newly introduced studs were actually easier on the human body, and were more comfortable and placed less strain on the feet, ankles, knees, hips, and back.
While the non-penetrating studs resulted in a number of advantages to the golf player and the attendant golf course, the disadvantages included a slight reduction in traction and durability. It was also found that certain of the studs inherently loosened during use.